


Brand

by elizabeth_rice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon - TV, Challenge Response, Drabble, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Gen Prompt bingo, prompt "gore".</p>
<p>This is my first attempt at writing gore so if it's no good then :P. Hahaha</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gen Prompt bingo, prompt "gore".
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing gore so if it's no good then :P. Hahaha

In the dark, hidden underground, time lost meaning. The smells and cold clung to the stone floors and walls.

He spat again, but no matter he always tasted blood and flesh. 

Growls, whimpers, broken by the clanging of chains and cell doors; his fellows taken to the arena. 

The roar of cheers, of triumph and defeat rising, his heart beat fast, excitement shuddered through his body. He would fight and win again. For _him_. 

He closed his eyes and traced _his_ brand. Through the haze of pain, their first memory: the look and smell of his desire, his first pet.


End file.
